


I’ll see you on Monday

by belivaird_st



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Ellen has spent a couple of hours at Patty’s apartment.





	I’ll see you on Monday

“You smell like a wet dog.”  
Patty laid her bagged groceries down on the stainless steel kitchen island cart when Ellen appeared with her long sleeves rolled up to her elbows and had several water stains on her jeans and blouse. 

“I just gave Cory a bath.” Ellen waited and watched Patty open the freezer door to put a tub of chocolate vanilla swirl ice cream away. She stared longingly at the back of her—her stylish, cropped frosty-blonde hair, the tweed gray blazer, the black slacks, the diamond studded earrings, the wristwatch. Patty was dressed like she just got out of work. She did, but on the way home, she had to stop at the Whole Foods market to shop and prepare for the upcoming week.

Hearing the sound of his name, Patty’s dog emerged with his tail wagging, tongue sticking out. Patty greeted him warmly beside the refrigerator. She bent over to caress and kiss his spotted head. His fur was damp and smelled fruity from the shampoo Ellen used. He was so happy to see her. He was such a lovely good boy.

“I used your rice cooker for dinner. I saved you a plate for leftovers,” Ellen explained. She moved her feet forward to go retrieve her bag left on top of one of the stools.

“Thank you, Ellen. Got any plans later tonight?” Patty rose from the panting dog to continue putting away more groceries.

Ellen shrugged as she pulled her cell phone out of her bag to check any messages before plopping it back inside again. “Nope. I’ll probably finish doing laundry. Lay low.”

Patty chuckled with a box of plain Cheerios in her hands. She moved around to open one of the wooden cabinets below the sink to store it inside and swung the door shut. “Sounds like something my mother would do,” she muttered.

Ellen pushed the strap of her bag further around her left shoulder and began to walk herself out. That’s when Patty bolted after her, making her dog release a few startled barks.

“ _Ellen,_ ” Patty spoke her name sharply. Her striking blue eyes were locked into the girl’s soft brown ones. Gazing at each other silently, Patty finally said, “I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Which is tomorrow,” Ellen gently pointed out.

Patty laughed weakly. Ellen was grinning. The two of them just stood there awkwardly in the hallway until Ellen said,

“Have a good night, Patty.”

“Good night, Ellen.”


End file.
